


Safe and Sound

by LannisPuff



Series: The Lightwood-Banes of New York [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is not amused with your racist bullshit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clace is mentioned briefly, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lydia is head of the Institute, M/M, but Alec is practically running NY with his husband, happy characters, he's very good with children, protective!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisPuff/pseuds/LannisPuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The peace in the Shadow World is finally here, but its hard to overcome an eternity of hate and prejudice. Alec is constantly working on that and if his marriage to a warlock was the first step towards peace then the small class of Shadowhunter and Downworlder children is the motor way. </p><p>If some idiot from the Clave can't see that, then Alec will make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started with me imagining Alec and Magnus as the power couple of the NY Shadow World. After that I don't really know what happened, I think I wanted the Shadow World in Matt's head, where everyone likes each other and are like a big family. So this is an alternate (and happy) future. 
> 
> I have only watched the TV-series, but I've gotten some book-spoilers on tumblr, therefore Max is the Malec-child. In this universe Lydia's fiance John was never killed, but severely injured so they couldn't take over the Lisbon Institute like they wanted. Almost everything from the TV-series happens with the exception of Lydia's and Alec's engagement. This is set about 10 years after that and let's just imagine that they defeat Valentine in some flashy way and no-one dies and everyone is happy. 
> 
> I'm planning to write more one-shots for this universe, probably one for how Alec and Magnus got married because I have an idea for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it's the first fanfiction I've written in years so you'll have to tell me if I've made any mistakes.

Alec was on his way back to the Institute with his class, the day had gone very well and the children were all excited, running around him and laughing. They were playing a game of tag and he was apparently the “safe place” because quite often one of them would grab on to his arm and scream:

“I’m with Alec!” Then they walked along beside him for a few steps before running of again. They all kept pretty close to him, they were in New York after all, but they still managed to run until they were panting.

 

Oliver ran into his back with an “oof” and put his thin arms around Alec’s hips, which was as high as the young boy reached. The Shadowhunter had to stop because it was very hard to walk with a five year old werewolf clinging to your waist.

“I don’t want to play any more”, he said and Alec smiled.

“It’s alright, we’re almost back anyway and I think all of you need to calm down a bit.” He reached out an arm and caught Matilda when she ran past. The girl was nine, the oldest in the group, and she had both her mother’s blond hair and determination. The other children saw that as a signal to stop because they all slowed down and soon managed to stand almost still around him, although Max and James were still poking each other and giggling.

 

Alec hunched down so that he was a bit more at their level and looked at the children.

“Do you remember what I told you last week?” He asked them.

“That we weren’t allowed to practice archery in the Accords Hall?” Max asked innocently and Alec had to smile at his son.

“No, not that, love, although it is true. About who’s coming to visit?” He tried to encourage.

“Simon is coming!” Hannah exclaimed, looking extremely proud of herself.

“And Raph!” Oliver almost shrieked. Alec chuckled a bit, the young werewolf was very attached to the leader of the NY vampire clan, to the mixed horror and amusement of both his parents and the vampire himself.

“Yes”, Alec agreed. “Simon and Raphael are coming tonight, as is Luke, but there is someone else as well.”

“Oh! I know!” Matilda exclaimed. “Papa said people from the Clave are coming home with mama!”

“Exactly. Lydia is coming home today with people from the Clave and we have a meeting. That’s why Simon, Raphael and Luke are coming. Hannah”, he said and looked at the light green faerie “your mother is also staying for the meeting” All six of the children, three werewolves, one Shadowhunters, one Warlock and one Seelie nodded. “So there’s going to be more people than usual back at the Institute, don’t forget to behave.” He looked at each child for a moment before he stood back up and checked his watch. “Okey, let’s go back now, your parents will be coming soon.” The children immediately started chattering again and when they started walking Max walked up beside him.

“Papa will be there too, right?”

“Of course!” The boy smiled a wide smile that shone from his blue face.

 

They walked up the steps up to the Institute and Alec held the heavy door open so that the children could get inside.

“Mama!” Matilda shrieked and ran forward to hug Lydia as she met them by the door. She bent down to hug her daughter for an extra-long time since she had been in Idris for a week. After that she greeted the other children who all had questions about what she did when she were away.

“Isabelle took the envoy for a tour of the Institute and John is setting up the meeting room”, she said when she managed to stand back up, the children having given up on questioning her for the moment and moved into the center of the Institute. Alec nodded gratefully and then gave her a quick hug.

“Welcome back, the Institute has been falling apart without you”, he said fake-seriously but she just laughed at him.

“As if, I might be the one running it on the papers but we all know that everyone listens to you. And Isabelle has everyone whipped into shape, some of them quite literally!” He laughed at that but was interrupted by his phone buzzing.

“Sorry”, he said, holding it up and showing her Magnus name on the screen. She just waved him away with a smile and returned to talking with the children.

 

“Alec”, he answered.

 _“Darling!”_ His husband said and Alec smiled widely.

“Magnus. I just got back to the Institute, are you on your way here?”

 _“No, that’s why I called, I’ll be a little bit late, I had a small situation with a client”_ Alec opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted. _“It’s all right, it was nothing dangerous, and it will only take a little bit longer. I’m sure the others can wait if I’ll be that late, I mean, Raphael was over an hour late last month! I’ll probably arrive just as you’re starting, instead of earlier, as I had planned.”_

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just hurry up, I miss you”

 _“We saw each other this morning”_ , the Warlock said, chuckling.

“Am I not allowed to miss my husband anyway?” Alec asked innocently.

 _“Of course you are, but I know how you are when you teach, and you probably didn’t think about anything other than the kids all day”_ , Alec could hear the warm smile in his voice.

“Point, but Max asked about you on the way home and that’s when I started missing you”

_“Aww, that’s my blueberry!”_

“I would ask if he wants to talk to you but it looks like he’s challenging Hannah on an archery competition now so I’ll have to go and intervene before they try shooting down an apple from someone’s head again”, Magnus laughed.

_"They do that even without Jace to encourage them? I thought it would be calmer when he and Clarissa were away with their children”_

“Yeah, so did I, but even with two children less than normal its full swing here. I’ll see you soon!”

_“Love you”_

“Love you too”, Alec put his phone back in his pocket and quickly walked up to the young Warlock and Seelie who were now starting to slowly try and sneak away, presumably to the training rooms.

 

“And where are you going?” He asked as he walked up behind them, and had to bite back a laugh as they both turned around with guilty expressions.

“Dad” “Alec”, they said simultaneously and glanced quickly at each other before looking down.

“There’s people from the Clave here now, so you cannot have your archery competition today, besides, Hannah’s mom is coming any minute now.”

“Okay”, the Seelie girl answered.

“But can we do it tomorrow?” Max asked excitedly.

“I do not think that Raphael would appreciate to have his lessons interrupted with archery”, Alec replied, “But I promise that we can practice archery next week, on one of my lessons”

“Yay! Then I will finally prove that faeries are better at archery than Warlocks”, Hannah said smugly.

“No they’re not, besides, my dad is the best archer in the whole world!” Max answered. “I am much better than you!”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am!”

“Stop fighting”, Alec interrupted sternly and they both stopped speaking and glared at each other. Alec sighed and pulled a hand through his hair, they were usually very good friends but lately they had become very competitive over who was better with a bow.

“It doesn’t matter who is better, you are both children and have much to learn, you will become much better than you are now, so isn’t it better to train together so that you both learn as fast as possible?” He tried to reason with them and he could see that they were both thinking about it. “It’s very good to have someone to practice with”, he continued, hopeful that they would finally listen. Both Luke and Raphael had reported that they had been arguing about it during their respective lessons last week and it really needed to come to an end soon.

“Okay”, Max said suddenly. Alec smiled, relived and very proud of his son. Hannah nodded slowly and then smiled a bright smile.

“Sure!” Then they started talking about when they would practice and Alec was reminded once again why he loved children so much. If adults could work together as well as these children could they wouldn’t have to have monthly meetings and it wouldn’t have taken so long to get to this point of peace.

"Mommy!” Hannah suddenly said and Alec looked up to see a short faerie with dark green skin that had just walked into the Institute.

“Hello Abigail”, he greeted and she nodded back with a smile before she started talking to Lydia. The door opened again and Simon and Raphael came in together with James and Sophie’s father Patrick. The two vampires and the werewolf looked a little stiff standing beside each other but when three small werewolves ran towards them, two of them to their father and Oliver to Raphael that tension eased away. Alec smiled again, the children really were the way to the peace.

“And now we’re back where we started”, Alec heard his sister say so he turned around to see a group of Shadowhunters approach. Isabelle in the front and four people behind her. Alec had met three of them previously but one of them hadn’t been here before, and that’s probably why they got the whole tour. It was a balding man in his fifties who immediately walked up to Alec, he was almost an entire head shorter than Alec but had the same amount of mass collected around his middle instead.

“You must be Mr. Lightwood”, he said and held out his hand.

“Bane”, Alec interrupted before the man could continue to introduce himself.

“Excuse me?” He asked, looking very bewildered.

“It’s Mr. Lightwood-Bane”, Alec clarified and the man narrowed his eyes. “And you are?” Alec continued with a mild voice.

“I’m Mason Lancaster”, he said as Alec shook his hand.

“I hope you found the Institute to your liking, I understand Izzy showed you around?”

“Ah, yes, Ms. Lightwood was very pleasant”, he answered. “But I’m glad you’re back, I would like to get started with the business now.”

“Oh, but I’m afraid you have to wait for a while longer. I have to finish up my class, and we’re still waiting for some people.”

“I didn’t know you had so many children here at the moment”, Lancaster said and gave Alec a weird look before turning to look out over the room.

His eyes flickered from Matilda and Hannah, who stood by their respective mothers and talked, to Max who had joined the three werewolf-children over with Simon, Raphael and Patrick.

“There’s, ah, many Downworlders here”, he said with a stiff voice and Alec immediately tensed.

“Yes, we’ve just finished today’s class, and Raphael and Abigail are of course staying for the meeting”, Alec answered politely, even though he wanted to punch the older man just from the disdainful way he had said “Downworlders”, as if it was something dirty. He was just about to explain the way the class worked, how they were being taught by adults from all the races and learning to get along and trust each other when the man opened his mouth again.

“Do you mean to tell me that you teach a class for all of them? Together?” Alec was nearly boiling over at this point, and he clenched his fists so hard that it hurt to try and stop himself from attacking the man. Unfortunately, that meant that he missed his chance to jump in and stop the man because he continued.

“And why are the vampires here? It’s early evening, shouldn’t they be in their coffins? But a joined class? For the Angels sake, one of them is blue!”

 

Alec snapped. The next second the man was pressed to the wall, Alec’s arm pushing into his throat and a seraph blade to his cheek.

“Watch your tongue”, he hissed, pressing the blade a bit closer to the man’s face. “That is my son you’re talking about, and these children are my students”, Lancaster forced out a breath and stared at Alec with chock and fear. “Those vampires are two of their teachers, and everyone in here is either friends or family. You are the stranger in this situation, and I wouldn’t advise you to alienate yourself from everyone so early on”

“The clave”, the pitiful man managed to wheeze out.

“Will not intervene, they will follow the Accords, which practically declare this me and my husband’s city”, Alec eased up on the pressure on Lancaster’s throat, so that he could breathe, but didn’t lower his blade. “We have gotten farther with the peace these past ten years than anywhere else in the world and I will not allow some racist hot-shot from the Clave to threaten that. Understood?” Mason Lancaster managed a weak nod and when Alec released him he sank to the floor in silence.

 

Alec looked up and realized that the room was completely silent around him.

“I know he’s hot but can everyone stop starring, I’m the only one tapping that”, a familiar voice said and Alec turned around to meet the gaze of his husband, who apparently had arrived sometime during Alec’s _conversation_ without him noticing. Luke had also arrived and everyone was staring at him.

“I approve of your new method of greeting assholes”, Simon commented and Raphael nodded.

“Absolutely”, Abigail agreed.

“Although I can’t condone violence in my Institute, I must agree with them”, Lydia said.

“Your dad is badass”, Alec heard James whisper to Max, who nodded with a smile. Oliver had hidden his face in Raphael’s neck but the vampire was whispering something to him which made the small werewolf giggle.

 

That’s when John walked into the room and he looked around at the situation before landing his gaze on his wife.

“We’re ready for the meeting now, but I think you might have to escort Mr. Lancaster, he’s a bit shaken up”, Lydia said with a smile. The dark man just shook his head in fond resignation before walking over to Alec.

“I don’t know what he did, but he probably deserved it”, was all he said as he clapped Alec’s shoulder before hauling the man to his feet and towing him towards the meeting room he had prepared.

 

The chatter slowly started up again and Izzy gave him a thumbs up.

“He was a douche the entire time before you got here too, but now we probably won’t have to deal with him again at least”

“Yeah, I mean, I can tolerate people talking about me, but he insulted Max, and all my students!” Alec exclaimed, still not calm.

“Yeah, big bro, I know you’re protective”, she said with a smile. “But there comes your husband and while your PDA used to be cute I can now manage perfectly fine without it.” Then she started leading the other representatives towards the meeting room, chatting with one of them and joining Abigail and Lydia on the way. Magnus walked up to Alec and embraced him lovingly.

“You are so hot when you’re angry”, he muttered and Alec felt the anger start to pour of of him as he bent down to kiss the warlock.

“Yeah, well”, Alec said when pulling back, but he was still slightly bad at taking compliments, even after all this time, so he kissed him again instead, but just a short peak this time.

“You go ahead inside, I have to talk a bit more to the children before I join you, and ask John to come out here again as well. He and Simon promised to watch over them during the meeting. Patrick is taking Oliver home, but Hannah will stay, and Matilda and Max of course.”

“Sure, darling”, Magnus said and went over to talk a bit to Max before he joined Raphael on the way to the meeting, but not before the vampire had managed to detach a small werewolf from himself and hand him over to Patrick.

 

Thirty minutes later Patrick had left with Sophie, James and Oliver. Max, Matilda and Hannah were talking and playing with Simon and John so Alec could make his way towards the meeting. It had taken some time to try and explain to the children what had happened and that Mason Lancaster wasn’t an evil man. It was also hard because Alec wanted to agree that yes, he was a very bad man and he deserved it, but he couldn’t give the children the idea that it was alright to hit people who said bad things. It was a fine balance and Alec very much regretted threatening the man in front of everyone. At the same time he was also slightly glad, because the children realized that he had done it in defense of them and their smiles and warmed his soul. In the end he would probably get some angry messages from the Clave but, as he’d told Lancaster, they couldn’t really do anything by risk of threatening the peace so it wouldn’t be a problem. So now he just had to sit through this probably awkward meeting before he could return home for a movie night with his husband and son. And that was really all he worked for, peace and safety for his family.


End file.
